Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a dishwasher.
Background of the Disclosure
Dishwashers are apparatuses configured to remove food scraps which remains on dishes or cooking tools (hereinafter, washing objects) using water and dishwashing detergent.
Typically, a dishwasher includes a tub defining a washing space, one or more racks provided in the tub and accommodating washing objects and an spray arm spraying washing water to the one or more racks
The tub is the space exposed to the water sprayed from the spray arm and has to be made of a material which will not be corroded by the water.
Meanwhile, diverse mechanisms including the one or more racks, an spray arm and the like have to be provided in the rub and the tub made of metal which belongs to the incorrodible materials has a risk of damage in the process of assembling or dissembling such mechanisms.
If the metal tub is damaged by the mechanisms arranged therein, corrosion could occur from the damaged region. It is necessary that the dishwasher including the tub made of corrosion resistant metal should be provided with the means for preventing the corrosion of the tub.